


Petition

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bodyswap, Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-18
Updated: 2005-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes he hadn't wasted so much damn time trying to forgive her and come to terms with both their losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petition

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-free, spoilery for the bodyswap UR in season four. Written for **15minuteficlets**. The word is sort of under the cut, but not so you'd know.

John's first sleep cycle in his new reality is spent walking the corridors of Moya, waiting for the call of wormholes to take him back to where he belongs. As the days pass, he thinks about Aeryn-- is she okay, _alive_ \-- and wishes he hadn't wasted so much damn time trying to forgive her and come to terms with both their losses. All water under the bridge now, and he's drowning in it.

He keeps his distance from the crew, preferring to watch from afar and guess which of his friends inhabits which body. He doesn't know who he's supposed to love in this reality, but he can't keep his eyes off of Chiana; her gliding movements so achingly familiar he forgets that he doesn't belong here.

He forgets, until her eyes meet his and he's bombarded with memories of a mouth too wide and face too fierce to be his Pip.

John dreams of parsing the differences between who she is and who she should be with his hands and mouth. He wants to do _that thing_ with his tongue that she loved so much, and call her Aeryn, but the sight of her grey skin has him chasing away his guilt and arousal with bottles of fellip nectar that will hopefully put him to sleep.

And still, he walks the halls.

Two weeks into his denial of ever returning home he finds her in his quarters, monochrome bright against the muted atmosphere. She approaches him in a manner that is all Chiana, pressing her full breasts into his chest, fitting nicely into the places Aeryn occupies. "I'm not her," she says, and he wants to feign ignorance and pretend he doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. But she's Chiana, and she could always read him so fucking well...

"I know," he whispers. Then her tongue is in his mouth and soon her back is against the wall and she's clenching his dick as she comes... she's Sebacean cool, clouding his mind and he is so fucked.

John doesn't dream that night but he memorizes the differences, and wonders if he'll ever see Aeryn again.

**


End file.
